


Руку и сердце (хранить в сухом прохладном месте)

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Стайлз, - негромко позвал Дерек, – я хочу познакомить тебя со своей семьей. И познакомиться с твоей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руку и сердце (хранить в сухом прохладном месте)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf 2014

Дерек Хейл сладко потянулся, перевернул подушку и подгреб ее под щеку прохладной стороной. Глаза слипались, на коже остывал пот. Хорошо было бы сходить в душ, но ленивая посторгазменная истома все перевешивала. Стайлз полоскался в ванной, периодически фыркая, и слышать это Дереку оказалось неожиданно приятно. Звуки были привычные и домашние, он слушал их вчера, будет слушать завтра и, если все пойдет по плану, через двадцать лет ситуация тоже не изменится.

– Стайлз, – негромко позвал Дерек, – я хочу познакомить тебя со своей семьей. И познакомиться с твоей. 

Из ванной раздался судорожный кашель – судя по всему, Стайлз подавился зубной щеткой. Скрипнул кран, звук льющейся воды оборвался, зашуршало полотенце (бамбук, повышенная пушистость, подарок от Лоры на Рождество). Стайлз осторожно выглянул из-за косяка и уставился на Дерека со странным ужасом.

– Зачем?  
– Что – зачем?

Стайлз принялся вытирать волосы, неловко пряча взгляд под полотенцем.

– Зачем тебе знакомиться с моей семьей?

Дерек уставился на него, как на идиота. Видит бог, он любил этого парня, но иногда не понимал, как тот ухитряется существовать в обществе, обладая настолько низким уровнем социальной грациозности.

– Ну прямо даже и не знаю, Стайлз. Может быть, потому что у нас все серьезно? 

Стайлз вынырнул из недр полотенца (бамбук, пушистость, Лора) и улыбнулся – солнечно и чуточку недоверчиво, от чего у Хейла ёкнуло сердце.

– А у нас все серьезно?

Дерек мимолетно подумал, что если бы в генетическом коде его семейства не был заложен врожденный талант картинно закатывать глаза, однажды они бы так и застряли. Стайлз Стилински, дамы и господа. Черный пояс по идиотским вопросам.

– Дай-ка подумать, Стайлз, – произнес он несколько напряженно. – Мы знакомы два года, встречаемся два года, живем вместе, опять же, два года. Ты мой экстренный контакт, я твой экстренный контакт, и именно мне звонит Скотт, чтобы отгрузить твое тело после xbox-попоек. Да, детка, у нас все очень серьезно. Практически как инфаркт.

Стайлз разулыбался еще ярче, уронил влажное полотенце на пол и улегся на Дерека прямо поверх одеяла. Глаза его сияли, рот свежо и остро пах мятой, на щеках проклюнулись ямочки. 

– Ладно, – заявил он, забавно сморщив нос. – Ладно. Я познакомлю тебя со своей семьей, ты познакомишь меня со своей. А потом мы возьмемся за руки и побежим по цветущему лугу навстречу закату. В рапиде среди парящих лепе… Ой.

Шлепок получился преувеличенно звонким, Стайлз коварно захихикал и принялся щекотать Дерека, пользуясь своим топографическим преимуществом. В какой момент происходящее превратилось в прелюдию, тот так и не смог отследить.

***

У них на самом деле очень быстро все стало серьезно. Если верить внутреннему хронометру Дерека, примерно через двадцать минут после знакомства, через десять – после первого поцелуя и за пятнадцать до первого секса. Он, вообще-то, действительно был не таким парнем. Не из тех, кто может оказаться в постели с кареглазым симпатягой, едва узнав его имя. Дерек Хейл, аспирант кафедры английской литературы, считал себя человеком серьезным и рассудительным. Человеком, совершенно не склонным к безумствам. Окей, не совсем человеком, но сути это не меняло. 

Стайлз Стилински врезался в эту устойчивую конструкцию на полном ходу и разметал ее к чертям. Фигурально выражаясь. А еще ошпарил Дерека кипятком. Совершенно буквально.

Пока Дерек шипел от боли и отклеивал от живота футболку, пропитавшуюся кофе, парень извинялся. Не затыкаясь ни на секунду, он извинялся, размахивал руками и пытался вытереть пресс Дерека рукавом фланелевой рубашки в идиотскую клетку.  
А потом ляпнул:

– Чувак, ну прости. Хочешь, я поцелую, где больно – и все пройдет?

Дерек ошарашено поднял взгляд и успел зафиксировать, как владелец кошмарной фланельки звонко захлопнул себе рот обеими руками. Ясные карие глаза смотрели на него поверх ладоней с ужасом и легко читаемым выражением «боже, я что, это сейчас вслух сказал?!» О, еще как вслух, парень.

Уже тогда стоило заподозрить, чем все закончится.

Кареглазка, наконец, сообразил, что для полноценного газообмена ему требуется, как минимум, свободный нос, и руки убрал. Красивой формы рот (пугающе красивой, вообще-то) сложился в заискивающую улыбку, и парень проговорил:

– Могу я, хотя бы, купить тебе кофе взамен того, что разлил? 

Дерек скорее прочитал эти слова по движениям губ, нежели услышал. В ушах шумело, поле зрения как-то странно сузилось. Возможно, такой удивительный эффект оказывала на людей клетчатая фланель, кто знает? Дерек, все-таки, на литературе специализировался, не в нейробиологии. 

Потом Кареглазка купил ему двойной американо. Без молока и сахара. И фраппучино для себя. С дополнительной порцией взбитых сливок. 

Потом он превратился в Стайлза, студента-второкурсника факультета кинематографии.

А потом их выгнали (очень вежливо) из Старбакса за непристойное поведение и оскорбление общественной нравственности. И порекомендовали (очень вежливо) снять себе номер. Дополнительная порция взбитых сливок, вы же понимаете. У Дерека просто не было шансов. 

Стайлз Стилински, дамы и господа. Черный пояс по неумелым, но восхитительно сладким поцелуям. Дерек втайне подозревал, что крыша, которую им обоим тогда сорвало, утеряна безвозвратно – если уж не вернулась на место за прошедшие два года. Ну и черт с ней, с крышей, на самом-то деле.

***

На следующее утро Дерек проснулся от противоречивых ощущений. Стайлз, забравшийся под одеяло с головой, привычно вызывал сладкое предвкушение. Однако, тот факт, что он, похоже, пересчитывал у Дерека пальцы на ногах, как-то сбивал игривый настрой.

– Кареглазка, – аккуратно позвал Дерек, – ты что, проверяешь у меня количество пальцев?

Пододеяльный Стайлз замер. А потом приглушенно пискнул:

– …нет? 

Решив, что на стресс все по-разному реагируют, Дерек решительно извлек своего парня из-под одеяла и успокаивающим тоном сообщил:

– Десять. У меня десять пальцев на руках, десять на ногах, и одна голова на плечах. Даже если ты упустил этот факт за время нашей совместной жизни, можешь поверить мне на слово. Расслабься, Стайлз, вряд ли твои близкие станут проверять мою комплектацию.

Но Стайлз расслабленным не выглядел. Дереку даже показалось спросонья, что в его взгляде промелькнуло легкое разочарование. 

– Может быть, у тебя сердце смещено вправо? – предпринял тот еще одну попытку. – Удвоение почки? Дополнительная долька в селезенке?

Дерек зевнул и почесал грудь. Ему хотелось кофе и, одновременно, подремать еще часок. И очень не хотелось представлять себе магнитно-резонансный томограф, в который отец Стайлза запихивает всех соискателей руки и сердца единственного сына. Для проверки, так сказать, на биологические аномалии.

– Нормально у меня все, – проворчал он. – Шесть утра, Стайлз. Бога ради, давай еще поспим?

Стайлз послушно свернулся рядом, но спать не стал. Сквозь дремоту Дереку показалось, что он напряженно размышляет над чем-то, шевеля губами и загибая пальцы.

***

Конечно, со своим «все нормально» Дерек несколько преувеличил. Урожденные оборотни довольно редко попадают в статистические выборки нормальности. Обычно они находятся где-то на периферии гауссовой кривой – кусают за бочок оленей, воют на луну. Оленям и луне Дерек Хейл предпочитал английскую литературу, но факт оставался фактом – он был оборотнем.

И его парень об этом не знал.

Паршивая ситуация.

Собственно, если бы все зависело только от него, Дерек устроил бы волчий камин-аут чуть ли не в первое их совместное полнолуние – ему не нравилась сама идея скрывать что-то от Стайлза. Но увы, за десять лет до их встречи Лора ухитрилась крупно облажаться с выбором бойфренда (эпизод, также известный в семейной истории как «Тони-мудозвон»). В итоге, их альфа (и, по совместительству, мама) наложила вето на разглашение семейных тайн до этапа «знакомство с родителями». 

Семья согласилась. Конечно, выбора-то у них не было.

Дерек практически не сомневался, что Стайлза мама (альфа) одобрит. Стилински был умным, добрым и невероятно умилительным, особенно когда посапывал во сне. Стоит ему разок задрыхнуть на диване в гостиной, как Хейлов можно будет брать тепленькими.   
В реакции Стайлза он был не так уверен, но эй, это же парень, помешанный на комиксах! Пара аналогий с Росомахой – и дело в шляпе.

Оставалось только надеяться, что интерес семейства Аддамс-Стилински к анатомическим особенностям гостей не распространяется на рябиновое тестирование. Может получиться довольно неловко. Возможно, даже чуть-чуть смертоубийственно.

***

За две недели до Хеллоуина (и запланированного ужина) Стайлз вернулся из библиотеки в приподнятом настроении, картинно встал посреди комнаты и торжественно провозгласил:

– Эдгар Алан По!

Дерек оценил театральность позы. С усилием растер занывшую переносицу и отозвался:

– Сразу нет.

Стайлз немного сник, нахохлился обиженным воробьем и предпринял вторую попытку:

– Шарль Бодлер!  
– Даже не думай.  
– Дерек, ну же! Твой Фицджеральд – сплошная тоска, – Стайлз бочком подобрался к Хейлу, наклонился и горячо зашептал ему на ухо. – Представь, какой эффектной станет диссертация, если добавить в нее щепотку тлена!

Теплые губы Стайлза на мочке запустили целую армию мурашек в путешествие по спине, но Дерек не собирался сдаваться. Он уже успел отбиться от Лавкрафта, Кинга и Маккамона, и подозревал, что Стайлз не успокоится, пока не переберет всю историю мистического книгоиздания вплоть до «Молота ведьм». 

Дерек перехватил ладони, ползущие по его груди к ширинке (с очевидной целью литературного совращения), осторожно развернулся вместе с креслом и встретился взглядом со Стайлзом.

– Кареглазка, думаю, нам пора об этом поговорить, – серьезно сказал он, цепко удерживая визуальный контакт. Венка на широком запястье заколотилась под пальцами, усиливая беспокойство. Стайлз покусал губы и отвернулся. Потом выдохнул, сдаваясь, и плюхнулся ему на колени. Кресло жалобно скрипнуло, но выдержало. 

– Ну да, – пробубнил Стайлз в футболку на плече Хейла. – Придется. Тем более, раз ты так упорно цепляешься за своего унылого Гэтсби…  
– Не меняй тему, – Дерек машинально погладил Стайлза по спине, компенсируя суровость тона. – Ты ведешь себя странно – ну, еще более странно, чем обычно – с того самого момента, как я сказал, что хочу познакомиться с твоим близкими. Это проблема, Стайлз? Они меня не одобрят? Или…

Дерека внезапно шибануло очень неприятной мыслью. Настолько болезненной, что он аккуратно снял Стилински с колен и встал. Вдруг, он где-то ошибся? Вдруг Стайлз не считает их отношения достаточно серьезными? Господи, да ему всего двадцать два. Слишком молод, чтобы строить долгосрочные планы и знакомить бойфренда с отцом – даже если этот бойфренд уже тайком подыскивает, где сделать бэтмен-гравировку на обручальных кольцах. 

Губы засаднило от лезущих клыков, и Дерек отвернулся, сдерживая обращение. Внутренности будто смерзлись в ком, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Окончание фразы вышло сиплым и безжизненным:

– …или ты не хочешь афишировать, что встречаешься со мной? 

Стайлз встревожено заглянул Дереку в лицо. И, видимо, увидел там что-то такое, от чего стремительно побледнел, испуганно вцепился в его плечи и практически заорал:

– Я хочу! Господи боже, что за хрень ты несешь, как я могу не хотеть?! Да я бы по центральному телевидению выступил с этой новостью, если бы меня туда пустили!

Дерек чувствовал, как ладони Стайлза вздрагивают на его коже, слышал, как панически колотилось сердце. Спасибо тебе, Господи. Похоже, он не единственный влюбленный по уши придурок в этой комнате.

За это стоило выпить.

***

Пока Стайлз доводил официантку Дейзи до белого каления, выбирая столик поуютнее, Дерек заказал им по пинте портера и забрал со стойки корзинку с закусками. Некоторое время они молча хрустели сухариками и бестолково пихались ногами под столом. Когда Дейзи поставила бокалы и ушла, Стайлз поковырял липкую столешницу ногтем и застенчиво спросил:

– Что именно я рассказывал о своей семье?  
– Не так много. Я знаю, что после смерти твоей мамы вы с отцом переехали поближе к ее родственникам, он ушел из полиции и занялся частным сыском, – Дерек потер виски, пытаясь вспомнить имена. – Кузина Венди – патологоанатом. Старший, забыл, как его зовут, занимается семейным бизнесом, а Пью учится в колледже на Восточном побережье.

Стайлз слизал пивную пену с верхней губы и кивнул.

– В целом, верно. Только она – Венсди. Старшего кузена зовут Пагсли, и честно, я понятия не имею, что значит это имя. Мамина старшая сестра – тетя Мортиша, ее муж – дядя Гомез. Папу зовут Джон, и на его счет я волнуюсь меньше всего. Отец у меня отличный, а вот Аддамсы… – Стайлз помолчал немного, подыскивая верное определение. – Ну, по большей части, они милые. Чудовищно милые. Иногда больше чудовищные, чем милые, но в целом, славные. 

Стайлз снова замолчал и уставился в свой бокал. Дерек звучно разгрыз ржаной сухарик и уточнил для ясности:

– Ты боишься, что я им не понравлюсь? Или что они не понравятся мне? – Стайлз отвлекся от созерцания бокала и уставился на потемневшие балки потолка так, словно там были написаны ответы.

– И того, и другого, наверное. Аддамсы невыносимо театральны, живут – словно на сцене играют. Расти с ними рядом здорово, но драма, возведенная в стиль жизни – это не очень весело, особенно если тебе больше шестнадцати, – Стайлз встревожено посмотрел на Дерека и бессознательно прижался ногой к его колену под столом в поисках поддержки. – Но, все-таки, они моя семья. И я их люблю, несмотря ни на что. И мне ужасно хочется, чтобы они тебя приняли. И чтобы ты принял их. Ну… Или, хотя бы, не начал планировать побег еще до десерта.

Дерек хмыкнул.

– Что, были прецеденты?

Стайлз застонал, прижал ладони к глазам и протянул:

– Ты себе даже не представляешь, чувак. Они такое устроили, когда Венсди впервые привела на праздничный ужин Аманду… Вспомнить жутко, – Дерек убрал бокалы с пивом из зоны поражения, потому что Стайлз отнял ладони от лица исключительно ради чрезмерно экспрессивной жестикуляции.

– Папа изобразил звонок от клиента и сразу сбежал. Весь ужин тетя Мортиша драматично молчала, и Венсди драматично молчала, и мы с Пью драматично молчали, а дядя Гомез рыдал и призывал спасительную смерть. Нам пришлось слушать, как он толкает стандартную Речь Разочарованного Родителя, – Стайлз поднял брови и пальцами изобразил в воздухе кавычки. – «За что, Венсди, за что ты так с нами поступаешь?! Ты разбиваешь сердце своей матери, Венсди, ее прекрасное трепещущее сердце! Разве мы не любили тебя, дочь? Разве мы не разрешили тебе откопать дядю Чарли, чтобы подготовиться к экзамену по анатомии?!» Ну знаешь, все в таком духе, банальщина. Аманда только улыбалась, как маньяк, и тихонько мурлыкала хиты Бритни Спирс себе под нос. Мы с Пью уже потом узнали, что Венсди превентивно нашпиговала прозаком ее тартинку с паштетом из рыбьих глазок.

На моменте с «откопать дядю Чарли» Дерек поперхнулся сухариком. Что ж, хотя бы совращение Бодлером стало более понятным. Непонятным было другое.

– Так что, вся трагедия была из-за того, что Аманда женщина? У них проблемы с ориентацией Венсди? – вопрос «и твоей тоже?» безмолвно повис в воздухе.

Стайлз выглядел искренне шокированным подобным предположением.

– Боже мой, нет, конечно! Трагедия в том, что Аманда – риэлтор.

Повисла пауза. Дерек поковырял в ухе мизинцем и решился уточнить:

– Что, прости? Мне показалось, ты сказал «риэлтор».   
– Да нет, ты все правильно расслышал, – Стайлз скорбно покачал головой в всплеснул руками. Дереку пришлось перехватить бокал, чтобы он не улетел на пол. – Я тебе именно об этом и говорю: для Аддамсов логика ничто, стиль – все. Если бы Мэнди была заклинательницей змей или хоть немного бородата, семья приняла бы ее с распростертыми объятиями. Лично я считаю, что она итак достаточно жуткая – эдакая степфордская блондинка, про которую сразу думаешь, что статистическую норму «белый заборчик и два с половиной ребенка» она начнет реализовывать бензопилой. Но нет, это слишком современно для Аддамсов! Мэнди пришлось начать вести блог про таксидермию для самых маленьких, чтобы тетя Мортиша перестала надевать траурный жемчуг к ее приезду. Ну а потом грянул ипотечный кризис, и дядя Гомез Аманду зауважал, наконец.

Дерек почувствал, что для подобных разговоров он слишком трезв. И остро пожалел, что физиологически не способен нормально напиться. Впрочем, этот факт не помешал ему прикончить свое пиво одним глотком, а после заграбастать поближе бокал Стайлза. Бокал был простым и устойчивым, как раз этого ощущения ему сейчас очень не хватало. Дерек поднял взгляд – Стайлз смотрел прямо на него, сумрачно пожевывая нижнюю губу. 

– Детка, – позвал Хейл просительно и нежно. – Детка, я не хочу вести блог про таксидермию. Даже для самых маленьких. И вряд ли осилю устроить национальный кризис. Ты простишь меня за это?

Стилински фыркнул и немного расслабился.

– Тебе и не придется, таксидермия уже занята. Не желаешь пересмотреть свой отказ от Эдгара По в качестве темы для диссертации? Вороны, предвещающие смерть, всегда высоко котировались в моей семье!

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ, перевернул руку Стайлза ладонью вверх и начал медленно выводить на ней спирали кончиком пальца – кожа под прикосновением была мягкой и немного шершавой. Теплой. Идеально привычной. Ноздри заполнял пряный, чуть солоноватый запах Стайлза, смешанный с отголосками застарелого солода и табачного дыма. За стойкой Дейзи ворковала с барменом, добавляя романтическую ноту в обычный шум вечера пятницы.

– Думаю, я найду, чем поразить чувство прекрасного твоих родственников. Ставлю пять баксов, что они еще будут тобой гордиться. И, Кареглазка – никакого прозака.

Стайлз издал короткий смешок и прикрыл глаза на секунду. А потом выдохнул и кивнул – открыто и доверчиво. Дерек прижал его руку к губам и мягко поцеловал прохладные костяшки.

Стайлз Стилински, дамы и господа. Стайлз Аддамс Стилински.


End file.
